Untitled
by Hot Shot Fangirl
Summary: Hot Shot and his sisters battle in this story. From their youngling days, to their death beds, they are ferocious fighters to the end. Their battles are long and hard but they prevail. May they ever stay the ferocious fighters they have ever been and will continue to be. TILL ALL ARE ONE!


**Hello again! I have a new story now! 6 stories going! I still need to update the others. I've just been really busy. I just got hired so I won't be able to update as often as I was anymore. Plus school's going to be starting here pretty quick. Well, on with this first chapter!**  
********************************************************************************************************************  
"Opi, I'm scared." Hot Shot said. He trembled, holding on to his Opi's leg. His Opi pushed him to the side. "Hot Shot, I'm going to need you to run with your twin sisters. Find your three older sisters with the Autobots. They'll protect you. Now go!" his Opi said. He gave his mechling the two sparklings in his sparkling hold. Hot Shot vented hard and started running for the outskirts of Praxus. "Get back here, youngling!" a 'Con yelled. Hot Shot dodged a shot and put some speed on. He got halfway through Praxus before the city started shaking. He tripped over a piece of wreckage and his sisters fell out of his arms. They landed far from him. "Thun! Thuny!" he yelled, energon leaking from his optics. More wreckage fell on him and he went offline.

Thunderheart landed on her side on a very sharp piece of metal. It cut through her protoform and energon leaked out. Thundershot helped her sister up. "Thun, where Shot?" she asked. Thunderheart just cried in her sister's arms. Footsteps echoed nearby and Thundershot got them under cover. For several breems, it was quiet. Then the wreckage covering them was taken off. Thundershot squeaked in fear and curled into a ball. "Hey, little ones. No harm will befall you. I'm here to take you to a safe place," a femme's voice said. Thundershot looked and saw her older sister. "Goldy!" she said and jumed into her sister's arms. "Thunderheart, Thundershot? Let's get you two to safety. Where's out brother?" Golden Shine asked. "Lost." was all Thundershot said. Golden Shine's spark squeezed with sorrow. She knelt and just stared at the ground for a few kliks. Then she stood up and headed for the shuttle back to Iacon.

Hot Shot had come back online and gotten the wreckage off him. He stood up and energon tears trailed down his faceplates at the memory of his sister. He walked forward a bit before he detected a spark signature a bit in front of him. He ran to it and dug in the wreckage of a housing unit before he uncovered his best friend, Rager. "Thanks, Hot Shot. I thought I was done for. My Danni and Opi are both dead." Rager said. Hot Shot was silent. He looked up at the sky, smoky from the recent attack on Praxus. Rager got clear of the wreckage and stood next to his friend. "Hot Shot? You okay?" he asked. Hot Shot looked at him and suddenly fell on his faceplates. Rager picked him up and felt energon leaking out from his chestplates. "Shot? I better get him to a medic fast." he muttered and put Hot Shot on his spinal strut. He spread out his doorwings and headed for the outskirts. He got there but 'Cons spotted him. He looked up and saw Seekers. "Seekers!" he yelled and turned his pedes into skates. He skated as fast as he could and gripped Hot Shot's wrists tightly.

A shuttle flew above the two younglings. "Nightwing, you better get out there and deal with those seekers. Jetfire, you grab the younglings, then help Nightwing." the commander said. "Yes, sir. Jetfire, let's get going." Nightwing said. She smiled and transformed. Jetfire followed her lead. They jumped out of the shuttle and blasted off. Nightwing let out a whoop of joy and charged into the fray. The Seekers shot at her but she twisted out of the way. The blast streaked over her. Another shot hit her wing and she spun out of control. She hit the ground and transformed. Using jets in her feet, she flew up and attacked the low flying Seeker. He careened out of control and smashed into the ground. Another Seeker bashed her with his jet mode and she fell, hitting a crevice. She stood up again but the damage was severe and she fell on her side. Venting hard, Nightwing sent out a distress signal.

Jetfire transformed and landed on the ground next to the younglings. "What do you want with us?" Rager asked, fear staining his voice. He trembled and stepped back a few steps. "Hey, I'm not here to harm you. I may be able to fly but I'm with the Autobots. Nightwing gave us a chance to get the shuttle above us. Now, allow me to take you up there. You'll be perfectly safe." Jetfire said. Rager hesitated but a groan from Hot Shot made him reconsider. "Is there a medic in the shuttle?" he asked. Jetfire nodded. "Then take us up." Rager said. Jetfire took them in his hand and carefully flew back up to the shuttle. Rager jumped out when they got in the door. He took Hot Shot in his arms. "Please, take us to the medic. I'm not sure how much longer Hot Shot can last like this." he said. Jetfire led them to Red Alert. "Rager? Long time no see, nephew." Red Alert said. "Yeah, but now's not the time for that, My best friend is badly damaged and needs repairs." Rager said, setting Hot Shot down on a berth. Hot Shot's optics flickered on. "Rager? Where are we?" he asked. "Shot! You're online again! The Autobots found us and now will repair you." Rager answered. Hot Shot started to sit up but Red Alert gently pushed on his chest. "Hot Shot, was it?" he asked. Hot Shot nodded. "You need some rest. I don't want you to strain yourself. I'll need to put you in a medical recharge so you can get some rest while I repair you." Red Alert said, already preparing to do as said. Hot Shot set himself back down and relaxed. He hadn't realized how tense he had become.

"Jetfire, Nightwing has sent out a distress signal. Go back down there and find her." the commander said. Jetfire nodded and jumped out of the shuttle. He landed on his pedes and looked around. "Hey, Nightwing! Where you at?" he yelled out. "Down here! I'm stuck in the crevice! My wings are busted so I can't fly up!" she yelled out. He turned around and ran to the crevice. He stopped her neon frame down there. Jumping down, he grabbed the side of the crevice and stopped just above her. She reached up for his hand. "You're too high up. My legs can't support me. When I crashed down here, my legs took most of the impact. Can you come down a bit?" she said. He jumped down and picked her up, bridal style. He activated the jets in his pedes and flew up the side of the crevice and back up to the shuttle. She winced at the pain of the turbulence. Jetfire stepped into the shuttle and set her down on a berth. Red Alert was too preoccupied repairing Hot Shot that he didn't notice Nightwing and Jetfire entering.

Nightwing looked at the youngling he was repairing. The frame was so familiar to her. Then it hit her. "Hot Shot! Little brother!" she muttered. Red Alert turned at her mutter. "Nightwing, he's your younger brother?" he asked. Nightwing nodded. He went back to repairing Hot Shot and just thought on. She looked at her brother and saw how injured he was. 'I'm going to kill the 'Con who injured him that badly.' she thought. Her engine revved in anger. Red Alert looked at her in confusion.

The rest of the trip went fine. They entered Iacon and descended into the cargo bay. Disembarking, Rager helped get Hot Shot to the med bay. Nightwing just kept her optics on her brother, wondering if he'll survive. His internal injuries were quite severe. She was scared at the thought of him dying on her. She would sooner offline herself than let that happen. Jetfire set her down on a berth next to her brother. His optics were offline still. She pulled her legs up to her helm and set her chin plate on top of them. "Nightwing, I need you to lie down so I can start the repairs." a mech's voice said. She turned her helm to the right and saw Ratchet. "Fine." she said and lied down. She flicked her optics to the side so she could see her brother. Hot Shot was really cute when he was recharging. She had missed him so much.

Golden Shine held her twin sisters and they were quite scared. "Goldy, when we land?" Thundershot asked. "In a few breems. We're almost to Iacon. Then we get some energon for you two. Why not get a little recharge? I'm sure you need it pretty badly." Golden Shine said. Thunderheart offlined her optics and fell into a deep recharge. She had been repaired shortly after they had left Praxus. Thundershot's processor was thinking too much for her to recharge. She offlined her optics and just pretended to be in recharge so she could think more. 'Why was Shot left behind? He was a nice brother, never too strict or controlling. I miss Opi.' she thought to herself. She felt a tickling sensation and starting laughing. "Stop!" she giggled. Golden Shine only did it more. She tickled her tiny sister until a sudden lurch had Thundershot hitting the wall. She slid to the ground and got up. The shuttle started falling. Golden Shine grabbed Thundershot and Thunderheart and held them tightly as the shuttle crashed into the ground. She was thrown halfway across the shuttle and nearly fell into a fire that had started. Getting up, she saw everybot on board was dead. Except for Vectra, her other sister and the oldest of the 6. "Vectra! Hold on!" she yelled to her. Vectra turned her helm towards Golden Shine. "Well, hurry! The flames are getting closer and I'm pinned under a bunch of wreckage!" she yelled. Golden Shine carefully made her way over. She pulled on the wreckage and Vectra was able to get free. She sensed something. "Golden Shine! Move! The engine is about to implode!" she yelled and pushed her sisters out of the way. The explosion rocked the area and smoke flew several hundred feet into the air. The shuttle turned into a fire ball. Thundershot started to cry, waking up Thunderheart, who also started crying. They got out but Golden Shine was shaking. She fell on her faceplates. Vectra turned her over onto her spinal strut and scanned her. Her legs were crushed and energon was leaking out pretty steadily. Golden Shine struggled to her pedes but Vectra had to catch her as she fell again. "Golden Shine, please. You need to stop. I'll do some repairs to your legs and you'll be able to move faster." Vectra said. Golden Shine sat down and promptly fell offline. Her optics dimmed to off and she fell on her spinal strut. Thundershot squeaked and moved up to her spark chamber. She detected her sister's spark. She vented in relief. Thundershot fell into a deep recharge on her sister's chestplates. Thunderheart curled into a ball on Golden Shine's leg.

Vectra was really nervous. "Now what?" she muttered. She sat down and just stared off into the distance. "How are we supposed to get back to Iacon? I'm the only one who is strong enough to go anywhere." she said to herself. She buried her helm in her legs. Laser fire landed next to her and she jumped up. Morphing her servo into a blaster, she aimed it into the sky and looked around. There was no bot except for her sisters. She put her servo back and never saw the invisible form next to her.

The invisible mech laughed and shot her in the side. She screamed and fell. Her vision blurred as energon leaked out heavily and her optics dimmed. She struggled to her pedes. Getting her blaster out of subspace, she shakily shot at the mech. He laughed and dodged her blast. "You think you can defeat me in your condition? Your sparklings are mine." he said, laughing. "Never! You won't get away with this!" she said bravily. She knew that with the amount of energon she was leaking, she couldn't be much protection for her sisters. Shooting, she ran towards her sisters. "Thundershot! Thunderheart! Run!" she yelled. The twins looked at her and at the mech. Thundershot nodded and grabbed her sister. They ran towards a light in the distance and came into a city. "Wait, Thunderheart. We left Goldy and Vectra behind. I miss them." Thundershot said, tears falling from her optics. Thunderheart sobbed and hugged her sister. They hid in an alley. "Thun, we have to go back. I can't live without them." Thunderheart said. "I know, sis. But Vectra said to run. Let's head to Iacon. I'm sure the others are there waiting for us." Thundershot said. Thunderheart nodded and they started their journey to Iacon.

About 4 solar cycles later, they were dirty and low on energon. Thunderheart went to scavenge some from a nearby store. They had been hiding in alleys since they started their journey. Thunderheart was caught. She ran back to the alley but the store owner followed her. "Hey, youngling! You can't escape now!" they yelled. Thunderheart turned around and backed up a few steps. He grabbed her and she struggled in his grasp. "Leave my sister alone!" Thundershot yelled. She ran towards him but a recent injury on her leg tripped her. She fell and just could only watch as her sister struggled. "Please, just let me go. My sister's injured. We've been traveling for 4 solar cycles and haven't had any energon for a long time. We've become desperate since both of our sisters are most likely dead and our city was recently destroyed. Please, just let me go!" Thunderheart begged. The mech's look softened. "I'm sorry. Please, allow me to take you to my housing unit. I'm very sorry about recent events." the mech said. Thunderheart was too grateful to notice the purple gleam on his forearm. Thundershot noticed it though. "Thunderheart! He's a trap!" she yelled. Thunderheart looked at him and saw his evil grin. She gasped and struggled in his grip. "Let me go!" she cried. "No, I think I'll keep you two around as pleasure bots." he said. Her optics widened in fear. Thundershot stood up and ran at him, ramming his leg. He dropped Thunderheart and they both made a run for it. Thundershot lagged behind because of her injury. The mech was right behind her. "Thundershot! Keep up!" Thunderheart yelled. "I can't!" Thundershot yelled back. She fell and the mech grabbed her. She screamed as he punched her faceplates. She fell offline.

Thunderheart cried as she ran. She finally stopped and just collapsed in sobs. "Thundershot. No." she whimpered. She never saw the femme behind her until she felt a servo on her spinal strut. She turned around and yelped. "Don't hurt me!" she yelled and got to her pedes. "I'm sorry, sparkling. I have no intention of hurting you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I saw you collapse into sobs." the femme said. Thunderheart sniffed and stared into her optics. The look was kind enough but she didn't trust the femme. "How do I know I can trust you?" she asked. "Well, I'm not a 'Con, if that helps. I've been a neutral since I was sparked. Please, allow me to help you." the femme said. Thunderheart nodded and the femme picked her up. "So why were you sobbing like that?" she asked. "My sister was taken by a 'Con for a pleasure bot. My other two sisters were badly damaged when our shuttle crashed. I'm scared that they will die. I need help and some energon." Thunderheart explained. The femme took her to her housing unit. She set Thunderheart down on her couch. "My name is Moonracer. What's yours?" Moonracer said. "Thunderheart. My sister was Thundershot and my other sisters are Vectra, Golden Shine, and Nightwing. My brother is Hot Shot." Thunderheart said. Moonracer looked at her as she filled up a cube of energon for her. "Here." she said, handing Thunderheart the cube. She took it and sipped at it slowly. "I've heard of Nightwing and Golden Shine. They are two of the best in the Autobot army. I've been saved once by Nightwing." Moonracer said. "I need to get to Iacon. Can you help me with that?" Thunderheart said. Moonracer nodded. "Sure."

The next solar cycle, they departed for Iacon. Moonracer got there after a joor in a shuttle. They went to the gate of the Autobot base. Moonracer rang the bell. A mech answered it. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked. "I'm just here to give Golden Shine her sister." Moonracer said. The mech disappeared. A femme appeared. "Hi, I heard you have one of my sisters." she said. Moonracer handed Thunderheart over. "Night!" Thunderheart cried and curled in Nightwing's arms. "Thunderheart. Moonracer, thank you for finding her." Nightwing said. Moonracer nodded and left. "Nightwing, Thundershot was taken by a 'Con for a pleasure bot and Golden Shine and Vectra are offline somewhere where we crashed." Thunderheart rattled off. Nightwing carried her to the med bay and she smiled. "Shot!" Thunderheart cried and jumped onto her brother's berth. He had come online a few breems earlier. "Thunderheart, I'm glad you're safe. Where's Thundershot?" he asked. She just got a sad look in her optics and shook her helm. He shut up and let her cry on him.  
******************************************************************************************************************  
****Well, that was a lot longer than I thought it would be! Please review and read my other fanfics!**


End file.
